Family Ties
by PikaSass
Summary: Could Ash really have more family than he bargained for? There will definatly be some AAML soon, don't worry people!
1. Beverly Hills, California

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way associated with Pokemon, Nintendo or any of the characters in Pokemon. I don't know anyone with the last name of Casam, and if the reader does have the name - I'M SORRY!   
  
A/N: Okay, for the first part...I don't think there's much I need to tell you, it's just kinda an intro! Bon appetite! :)   
  
Beverly Hills, California.  
"Jenks! Do you think you could move any slower?" fourteen-year old Ashley Casam demanded to her driver.   
"So sorry, Mademoiselle" Jenks profusely apologized. It was not a good idea to get on Ashley's bad side, and it was pretty easy to do so.   
Ashley elegantly slid into her limousine, the way a movie star does after a big gala. She had the high-life millions could only dream about in their wildest fantasies. Her father was a successful movie producer in California, and her mother was a famous actress. Everyone knew that Ashley would follow in her mother's footsteps by the way she acted in every day life - she could easily be over-dramatic.  
Her purple satin dress slid over the leather seats like liquid silk, and her driver shut the door quietly and rushed around to the front. Ashley smiled at the radio that had been tuned to her favourite station and was now playing a tune by her favourite band who she had seen backstage four times, Hanson. No one could argue about her taste in music, because she would make them lose.  
"The Oscars" Ashley sighed, thinking of her predictable future. No universities or qualifications for her, she would immediately go to her father and he would jack up auditions - he had promised his little munchkin that he would. She was heading there now to see her mother, who was not only presenting an award, but had been nominated for two.  
Ashley was nothing short of spoilt. She lavished in everything this life gave her. She almost swam in the expensive possessions her father brought home from Paris, Rome, Japan, Australia, Greece...  
Ashley wriggled in her seat in excitement. She couldn't wait to step out of the car into the blinding sea of cameras that she thrived on. She was almost fifteen, but always tried to act much more mature than her birth certificate would let her.   
They arrived at the arena and Ashley grinned. She had practiced getting out of the car and smiling politely, answering questions. Yes, she was excited to be here. Yes, she was confident her mother was going to win both awards. And yes, her father was there, but right now he was backstage with his movie crew, wishing them luck.  
The door opened and Ashley drew in a big breath to stop her heart from beating so hard against her chest. It was almost as if she felt she were here for an award, not to see her mother get one.  
"Ashley! Ashley!" She heard the unfamiliar voices as she stepped out - perfect, she thought. Nailed that one down. The various and predictable questions were easily answered, and she stepped inside the arena with some usher she didn't even know, but was instantly attracted to, as she was to many of the Hollywood men.  
She sat down as other guests and stars sat near her. The seat next to her was empty, reserved for her father. A huge screen screamed at everyone, "The 75th Annual Academy Awards." Academy - how wrong, Ashley thought snidely. It was so Oscars.   
Her father came out of nowhere and took his seat next to Ashley as she hugged him. "Daddy, isn't this exciting?" she asked in a high voice.  
Her father, Vincent, smiled at his daughter and nodded. He had been to many of these award ceremonies, and often found them drawn out and boring. He wondered how his impaitent (yet darling) daughter would survive the nearly four hours.   
The awards were underway within fifteen minutes, and Ashley almost screamed when her mother, Olivia, came out to present an award. Everyone called her Livy, except Ashley. Then came Livy's two awards, both in a row. Best Supporting Actress and Best Actress for two separate movies she had starred in that year.   
"And the winner is..." Ashley held her breath as the winner for Best Supporting Actress was drawn out. The presenter fumbled with the envelope and Ashley didn't yell at him out of mature dignity.   
"Olivia Casam!" There was a huge uproar in the audience, but no applause was bigger than the oviational clapping and yelling from her daughter and husband. Livy walked up from her place in the nominees section and accepted the award with the plastic Hollywood smile the rest of Hollywood could easily look through.   
The rest of the night went well, another award for Livy and two mentions of "beautiful" Ashley (which wasn't far from wrong - Ashley was naturally pretty) from both thankyou speeches - Ashley nodded, knowing she deserved them. Ashley rose from her seat as soon as the awards were declared over, wanting to be the first to be interviewed.   
But she was to be beaten by her arch-rival, Sally Macerson, who's mother had also been nominated and won her only award. Ashley huffed and walked past the reporters, her mind instantly changed by her rival.   
She couldn't wait to see her mother and hold an Oscar for herself. She had to practice holding it perfect - she was destined to win one soon.   
  
A/N: Okay, that was chapter one, read on to find out what happens! More chapters posted soon, I promise! 


	2. Pallet Town, Kanto

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon! Comprendo?  
  
A/N: Chapter two, we finally see Ash and co! Yay! Our favourite characters! :)  
  
Ash Ketchum wasn't one to boast unless he had done something out of his ordinary. His best friends, Misty and Brock, would call that winning a battle. It wasn't that Ash was a bad trainer, he obviously wasn't, having won the Orange League, come in the top 16 in the Indigo League, and having competed in many other Leagues with rankings in the top 20. It was just that...sometimes he wasn't motivated. And motivation was a key factor in Pokemon training. His main motivation was a young boy his age who used to be his best friend.  
"I wish Gary would mind his own business! He knows I'm the better trainer!" Ash said wrathfully as he bit into a piece of chicken in his vengence. Food often resolved the indignation in his soul, but tonight was different. Gary had made accusations that Ash's mother, Dehlia, had been spending an awful lot of time at his grandfather's, Professor Samuel Oak's, lab, and it had obviously infuriated Ash. His father was coming home any day now, he knew it. He could feel it in his bones. He hadn't left them forever, he wouldn't do that to them. He loved them so much...  
"Calm down, Ash. You know Gary was only winding you up" Misty said carefully. Ash was sensitive, though he tried not to show it. Misty knew this, and treated her words with extreme caution.  
"Well I hope he's happy, cos he succeeded" Ash grumbled. His mother came back from talking on the phone and took her seat at the table. The subject was dropped and replaced with the ever delightable subject of morning chores. Ash's mom could really work him if he was slacking.  
"I'm training, Mom. I've got heaps of training before the Indigo League" Ash nodded his head as he spoke, to encourage his false words.  
"I can't believe you're going back there. You're so brave!" Dehlia complimented her only son. Last time he had battled, Ash had lost to a friend of his because his Charizard wouldn't listen. But now he had no Charizard - it was training in the Charicific Valley and none of his other Pokemon were evolved. His chances didn't look good, but they were, thanks to his training methods and trust in his Pokemon.   
"At least your Pokemon will obey you this time." Misty rolled her eyes at the memory. Ash glared. Misty could be so harsh sometimes, yet so caring others. She was very fickle, and could fool any guy but Ash and Brock with her huge aqua eyes.   
Ash's other best friend, Brock, had to agree with her. He was an expert on Pokemon breeding, though he didn't know everything. He often complimented Ash on his Pokemon's growing habits, and their good health. "Yeah Ash, even if you do lose, you can lose knowing your Pokemon did their best instead of intentionally falling asleep."  
Ash reluctantly agreed and went back to his dinner. They were leaving for the League in three days, their travel guide already mapped out and perfectly scheduled.   
After dinner, Misty announced that Dawson's Creek was on, and was not to be missed. Ash rolled his eyes and went up to his room, while Brock started making dessert. He was an excellent cook, and both Misty and Ash marvelled at how he had learned so well.  
Ash's bestest friend in the whole world, a little yellow pokemon known as Pikachu, followed him up the stairs and crashed beside him on the top bunk. Ash was sleeping on the floor. His mom had made him, so that Misty and Brock could have the bunk beds, since they were the guests. Ash had protested, but his mother wouldn't let him out of it.   
"Three days, Pikachu. It's not much, is it?" he asked as he stroked the pokemon's golden fur.   
"Pika Pika." Pikachu nodded its head solmenly, knowing that time was running short.   
"Don't worry, buddy. We've got nothing to worry about!" Ash smiled, believing his own words, his own reassurance.   
Pikachu nodded, as always, in agreement with his trainer/best friend.   
It was two days until Ash's 15th birthday...five years of Pokemon training. How they flew by him. He had captured, befriended and released so many Pokemon, won so many battles and lost even more...  
Although it was early, Ash was suddenly engulfed by fatigue, and lay down, not caring that it was Misty's bunk. She could suffer the pain of a wooden floor for one night. He closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A/N: I have now written chapter three, it should be posted, if not...make do with this and review it until I post chapter three! :) 


	3. Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, don't know anyone from Pokemon, but I praise those who work with Pokemon cos otherwise we wouldn't have this wonderful show/game!  
  
A/N: I'd just like to warn everyone, a LOT of this short chapter has to do with heaven and stuff a lot of people don't believe in. If you're atheist or something, I don't suggest you read this, or other chapters involving the fates in heaven.  
  
A third of the fates, Judy, paced around the clouds as they put a slight spring in her step. "Look, how could we do this to them? They both have no idea..." She bit her nails, knowing that what her and her two sisters were doing was wrong.  
Her big sister, Sharon, shrugged. "What's done is done and cannot be undone" she stated.  
"Hey, that's copyrighted from my play!" The distant voice of Mr. Shakespeare rang out through the skies and Sharon winced. She admired William, he was a good guy, he'd been here a long time.  
The other third of the fates, Mikaela, agreed with Sharon. "They're gonna find out now. We decided that when they were born. 'On their fifteenth birthday shall a terrible shock affect them both...'" Mikaela quoted from the contract that was written so long ago.  
Judy sighed. "Is there any way at all that these contracts are breakable?" she asked, knowing it was hopeless.  
"What's the problem, Judy? It's no biggie. Worse things have happened" Sharon said. "People find out stuff like this all the time."  
"I know, but...they're both so innocent, how could we do this...?"  
Mikaela interrupted her sister. "I wouldn't call that Ashley chick innocent. Why did you have to do that to her, Sharon?" The two younger sisters stared upon their sister as she adjusted her long flowing gown.  
"You'd think they'd give us something more modern by now" she muttered, cringing at the way she still nearly tripped over the robe.  
"What, like jeans?" Mikaela laughed the sentance - they'd all had the robes for so long...jeans seemed too far out.   
"Don't change the subject!" Judy yelled. Although she was considered the youngest of the triplets by fifteen minutes, she wasn't afraid to stand up to her sisters, and often showed the attitude of an older sibling. "Why did you do this to them?"  
"Hey, don't blame it on us, you agreed to it as well!" Mikaela reminded her. Judy couldn't argue with that, and stared down at the earth, a big glowing ball of green and blue. A world she longed to visit, but knew that she never could. There was so much more to it than she could see physically, but she was immortal. She didn't belong there.  
As she looked upon the vast oceans and the stretching green landscapes, she sighed. "I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry Ashley. I shouldn't have agreed to what you're about to go through..."  
"Just do it, Judy! You're the only one who can!" Sharon demanded. "You know what happens if you don't..."  
Judy did know. A trip downstairs to visit the little red man with the pitchfork. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Ash and Ashley, now you shall see, you are closer than you seem to be..." A spark shot out from Judy's finger and descended on the earth in two different places as it seperated. Judy opened her eyes, knowing the job was done, and felt the tears well up in her eyes. This wasn't fair. She must've been blind when she signed that contract...  
"Well, now that that's over with, what's the next contract...oh no, not Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman!" Mikaela exclaimed.   
Sharon gasped. "Already? Ohhh, I really didn't want to do that one!" Judy didn't comment. She knew the Ash and Ashley case wasn't "over with." She had a feeling there would be consequences even the fates couldn't fortell. She sent extra courage to the two teenagers and went back to the Tom and Nicole split.  
  
A/N: Ooooh, intrigued? I sure am, cos I haven't written a fourth chapter yet! Please review and tell me if I should keep going, cos I'm not sure. This is a trial story, and I'm wondering whether or not to abandon it. So please tell me! All comments appreciated! :) 


	4. Back to Beverly

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or know anyone from Pokemon. Except the fictional characters, hehehe!  
  
A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter four, finally! Sorry it took a while, guys, hope you like! :)  
  
"Happy birthday to you..." The familiar chorus rung through Ashley's ears, and she grinned. She was fifteen now, a year that promised so much. Only two more years of school, an illustrious trip to France, and a small part in a movie her father was producing.   
As Ashley blew out all fifteen candles in one go, she felt a strange sensation inside her, like her stomach was spinning. She shrugged it off, knowing that it was probably just the excitement she felt from being another year older.  
"So sweetpea, how does it feel to be fifteen?" Vincent asked his daughter. Ashley eyed her father. "I love the Gucci suit you bought me. It'll be perfect for mufti day at school." Ashley went to a very established boarding school with a restricting uniform, and mufti days were the few days that she could show off her wealth and integrity. (A/N: Mufti is when you can wear whatever you want instead of uniform!)  
"I thought so" Vincent smiled. He loved his daughter, and somehow couldn't see how spoilt she was.   
Olivia came over and switched off her cellphone. "Sorry about that, some director...did I miss the candles?" she asked distractedly, fiddling with the phone.   
Ashley sighed. "Yes Mom, you missed the candles. Can't you forget about your damn phone for one minute and witness a very important day in my life? I'm fifteen now, I'm not a kid anymore!"  
Olivia felt a pang of guilt inside her stomach. "I'm sorry Ashley, but Mommy's very busy. I should've been there..."  
"Geez, it was only candles..." One of Ashley's friends, Stacey, commented to herself. She also went to the private school, as a boarder, but she was there on a scholarship. Her family could hardly afford to buy her a public school's uniform, let alone attend a private school.  
"Thankyou for the make-up, Stacey. But don't you think Revlon is a little...oh, I dunno...overrated?" Ashley asked.   
Stacey grit her teeth. Sometimes it was impossible to like Ashley, even though they had been friends for nearly seven years. "I don't know much about make-up..."  
"Obviously" Ashley muttered. Stacey glared, but then smiled. Ashley was her friend, they had been through thick and thin together. It just would've been nicer if she wasn't so spoilt...  
Later that night, Ashley was lying in bed, the important people and invited guests now gone. She stared at the ceiling and sighed with satisfaction. It had been the most perfect day. She was drifting off to sleep, when her private line interrupted her thoughts.  
"Who could be calling this late?" she wondered as she reached for the receiver. "This better be good" she answered curtly.   
"Ashley dear, come downstairs. Now." The voice of her mother penetrated her brain. The tone was urgent, and Ashley knew something was wrong. She leapt out of bed, put on her Versace robe, and raced downstairs, only to find her mother and father sitting at the dinner table looking extremely worried.   
"Mommy, Daddy...what's wrong?" Ashley asked. She didn't want her perfect life shattered, not now, not ever.  
Olivia sighed. "We've got some bad news..."  
"Well, duh!" Ashley yelled. "Don't play around, what's going on?"  
Vincent looked at his wife, and then at his daughter. "You had to know before the public did. But now it's too late."  
Ashley eyed her parents. "Too late? Too late for what?" she asked nervously. "Do the public know something I don't?"  
"I'm afraid they do, Ashley. We were going to tell you when you were a little older, but...now that some nosey reporter has found out, we have to tell you now before you read it in a newspaper" Olivia explained.  
"Sit down, honey." Vincent indicated a chair and Ashley timidly walked over and sat down. What could possibly be so bad that she had to sit down to hear it? Did she have some life-threatning diesease? Were her parents aliens? Was all this high life a joke, like on the movie "The Truman Show"?  
"Fifteen years ago today the most wonderful thing happened to us. We got you. Our little munchkin" Vincent started, using his nickname for Ashley.  
"I know, dad, but what has that got to do with anything?" Ashley demanded.   
Olivia sighed. "Just say it straight out, Vincent. There's no point leaving her in suspense any longer."  
"Okay, okay...Ashley, my dear Ashley, you're not who you think you are."  
"Well geez Dad, that's great news, why did you bring me downstairs to tell me that?!" Ashley yelled. She was getting frustrated.  
"Listen to me!" Vincent yelled. The tension was mounting, and the three people could feel it. "Ashley, you're adopted."  
Ashley stared at her father as if he had just spoken to her in Japanese. After a minute of silence, she laughed.  
"Uh-huh Dad, very funny...I know we've had our fights, but that's no reason to want to disown me!" She thought it was a birthday prank, and continued laughing.  
"This is no joke, sweetie. The reporter got it from your birth certificate and now it'll be all over the news tomorrow" Olivia said gently.  
Ashley stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And just how did this reporter get a hold of my birth certificate?"   
"Births, deaths and marriages office downtown" Vincent said simply. "It's not impossible, not much is confidential in L.A."  
Ashley calmly stood up and glared at her parents. "How could you not tell me this? How could you just let me live the way I have, thinking I'm some wealthy, well respected citizen, when really I may have parents who live in a dumpster in New York!" she yelled.   
"Your parents don't live in a dumpster!" Vincent yelled. "We love you, Ashley, but you're not ours biologically. Only legally."  
Ashley felt her knees shake, her whole body tremble. Not only was she not who she thought she was, the whole world would know about it by noon tomorrow. It would be on the news, the papers, surely Entertainment Tonight would snatch it and expand it beyond what it really was.   
"You can't do this to me!" Ashley screamed. "You CAN'T! I'm Ashley Casam, daughter of Olivia and Vincent! I'm famous! I'm rich! I'm better than every other kid in L.A!" Her breathing became shallow and she had to sit down again.   
Vincent and Olivia both had tears in their eyes. "We adopted you before either of us became known. But you really have a brother, you're not an only child" Olivia explained.   
"Oh great, now I'll have to share my stuff" Ashley rolled her eyes at the thought.   
"What makes you think you're going back?" Vincent asked worridly. He didn't want to lose her.  
"I suppose I've got no choice! I don't wanna stay here and be ridiculed by everyone about who I am...or who I'm not...and I don't want to stay with lying cheats like you!" Ashley said forcefully. The words made Olivia's tears spill over, and made Vincent's heart freeze. They both loved her, even if she wasn't theirs biologically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to sleep. Might as well enjoy the comforts of a double deluxe four poster bed while I can!" And with those words, Ashley ran back upstairs, discreet tears running down her cheeks, and slammed the door, knowing her life had changed in a matter of minutes.  
  
A/N: Well well well, that was the big one! Get ready for chapter five, coming to a fic near you...this one! I'll post it ASAP, now that I'm on holidays, I have tons of time to write! Please review!   



	5. Goodbye, Pallet

DISCLAIMER: The usual garbage, I don't own Pokemon though I wish I did, yada yada yada...  
  
A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this since April, but I have been really busy with school lately, so here it is, chapter 5!  
  
Ash almost didn't wake up the morning he had to leave for the League. He wasn't sick or anything...he just slept in.  
  
"Keeping up the old sleep-in tradition, huh Mr. Ketchum?" Misty teased as Ash ran downstairs, hat on crookedly, one arm through vest, shoelaces untied, and through all that he was doing up his jeans.  
  
"C'mon guys, we gotta get going! I'm gonna be late!" Ash whined, fixing up the rest of his outfit and ignoring Misty's remarks.   
  
Delia Ketchum took her son by his shoulders and walked him over to the dining table. "You aren't going anywhere until you have something to eat! We didn't really celebrate your birthday, and now we're going to! Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Delia exclaimed as she planted a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Ash sighed, not caring if it was his 15th birthday. It meant nothing to him, except that he had been training Pokemon for five years to the day. "But Mom, I'll be late! I don't want food!"   
  
Misty and Brock gasped at the same time. "I never thought I would hear that from Ash..." Misty muttered, and grinned at Brock.  
  
Ash had little time to make a comeback, because he was forcing scrambled eggs down his throat.   
  
Half an hour later they were on the road, admist calls from Delia for Ash to change his underwear every day.  
  
"When is she gonna get over that?" he muttered, still embarassed whenever she said it when he was with Misty.  
  
"She's just looking out for you" Brock assured him. He'd much rather hear it than Ash would, probably because his mother died about five years ago.  
  
Misty smiled, thinking about what different backgrounds they had all come from, yet how connected they all were. When Brock had temporarily left, it felt like something had been missing, even with Tracey there.  
  
A cellphone ring was heard, and all three friends jumped. They all had cellphones, it was practically compulsory for trainers to now.  
  
"Hello?" they all asked into their cells. But Ash was the only one who got a reply.  
  
"Um...is this Ash Ketchum?" a timid female voice on the other line asked.  
  
Ash frowned. "Yes, don't you know who you're calling or something?" he asked, shrugging at Misty and Brock's confused stares.  
  
"Don't get snappy with me!" the voice said, contridicting her own words. Ash was taken aback, but he held on the line. "I have some important information for you. Where are you?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Ash asked.  
  
"Because, this could affect your entire future! I need to see you!" The voice was desperate now, and Ash knew it was serious.  
  
"Okay, but I want to know who you are first" Ash inquired.  
  
The voice sighed. "My name is Ashley Casam, I live in Beverly Hills."  
  
"Casam, Casam...where have I heard that name before..." Ash wondered.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Misty screamed and grabbed the phone off Ash, much to his surprise. "Is this Olivia Casam? I love your work, you were in my favourite movie of all time, I LOVE you!" she squealed.  
  
All was quiet on the other end. "Uh, no...this is her daughter, Ashley. But surely you've heard of me..."  
  
Misty handed the phone back to Ash. "Don't care, it's not her." Ashley scowled on the other end after hearing the remark, but for once in her life shrugged it off.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ash asked.  
  
"I have some information about your family that concerns you. And me. And your father."   
  
Ash's eyes widened at the last sentance. His father? What did she have to do with his father who had abandoned them so long ago?  
  
"Do you know where my father is or something?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, not exactly...look, I'll explain as soon as I see you. Please, you must tell me, where are you?" she asked again.  
  
Ash sighed. "I'm on my way to Indigo League, approaching Victory Road. I'm a long way from you" he explained.  
Ashley gasped. "Victory Road? You a Pokemon trainer or something?"  
  
"Duh, of course I am" Ash rolled his eyes.   
  
"Gross, Pokemon are disgusting, crawly things...okay, I'll fly out to the Pokemon League tonight if I can, I'll be there as soon as possible. I need to speak with you about something very serious, okay? But don't worry about it, no one's died or anything. Bye." And with that the mysterious call ended, and left Ash's mind boggled.  
  
"So, what did Olivia Casam's daughter want with you?" Misty asked.   
  
Ash sighed. "I'm not sure. She's flying out tonight to see me" he explained, and Misty went pale. She was not having some little rich girl steal Ash, no siree Bob.   
  
"Olivia Casam is reeeally pretty..." Brock droned, making Ash and Misty wince.   
  
"Isn't she a bit old for you?" Misty asked.  
  
Brock sighed. "She's too married, that's for sure."  
  
Ash was quiet for most of the trip to the League. He was pondering the same thing over and over: what did this Ashley chick know about his father? And how did she know? How did she even get Ash's number?  
  
All his thoughts were immeditaly taken over by excitement when they finally emerged from the cave, looking straight out towards the Pokemon League Village.   
  
"We're here! Woo-hoo!" Ash yelled, running towards the registration centre.   
  
"Welcome to the Pokemon League. I'm Angela, how can I help you?" a sweet looking girl asked Ash upon his loud and ecstatic arrival.  
  
"I'm registering. I need a temporary house with enough beds for three..."  
  
"Pika Pika." Pikachu tugged at Ash's jeans and he laughed.  
  
"Better make that four beds. And I wanna battle. Here's my Pokedex, please tell me nothing's wrong with it..." Ash begged.  
  
Angela smiled, noticing Brock's fixed gaze on her. "Nope, you're perfectly clean to enter. You'll be battling in two days, on the rock field. You know how the system works, right? You've been here before" Angela said.  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"   
  
"It's recorded on the League database. You lost to Richie Amerson four or so years ago at the main stadium. Got in the top sixteen. Not bad for a League rookie, but better luck this time, huh?" Angela smiled.  
  
"It will be better luck this time. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend as it jumped on top of his hat.  
  
"Pi, Pikachu!" it exclaimed, as confident as its trainer. But Ash also knew that by then, this Ashley girl would be here, and could probably tell him something he didn't want to hear.   
  
He didn't focus on that now though. He walked - more likely, sprinted - to the house they were given and set his mind on winning.  
  
A/N: Phew, more to come tonight, I'm posting them all on this night, being the 28th of June. So I will look out for your reviews tomorrow, hehe! 


	6. Hopping Down From Heaven

DISCLAIMER: I guess the only thing I have to disclaim here is the use of the names Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Ashley Casam, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I am sorry this is a little short, even for my liking, but I had to include it to fill the story up. So here it is!  
  
"So Judy, you still worried about those two kids?" Sharon snidely asked her sister.  
  
"Well, that could probably explain why I haven't been sleeping well lately" Judy sighed. One had just phoned the other, and they were both just as confused as each other.  
  
Mikaela laughed. "Give it a rest, Judy. We have more important things to worry about now."  
  
Judy had been thinking - a lot. So many thoughts had invaded her brain that she thought her head would explode them all out. She knew what she had to do, and she didn't care what happened.  
  
"Sharon, Mikaela...I have to go down there" she announced calmly.  
  
Her sisters sent her confused stares. "Down where?" Sharon asked.  
  
Judy gulped. "Earth. I need to go to Earth."  
  
Mikaela and Sharon gasped. Timid little Judy was going to break the biggest rule in the book?  
  
"Um, Judy...I don't think that's such a good idea...." Sharon warned.  
  
"Why not? I can disguise myself, they would never know!" Judy exclaimed.  
  
Mikeala sighed. "We need you up here, Judy. The big man would kill you."  
  
Judy considered that. The big man would kill her, it wasn't impossible. He was way more powerful than any three of the sisters could fathom.   
  
"Come on, calm down now. There is worse stuff going on in that little globe that you're not so worried about" Sharon said.  
  
"How would you feel if you found out you weren't who you thought you were? That your parents had lied to you your whole life?" Judy shrieked in frustration.  
  
Sharon laughed. "I don't have to worry about that because I'm immortal. I have changed the world before and I will keep changing the world."  
  
Judy scowled. Her sister had a point, but it was sooo frustruting trying to reason with them.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm going. They need me." Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Judy don't!" Mikaela yelled, grabbing her sister's arm. "What are you going to tell them? 'Hi, I'm the chick that's screwed up your lives forever?' They won't buy it, Judy!"  
  
Judy ignored her and concentrated on her diguise. A pokemon of some sort? Their mother? A member of Team Rocket? No, that wouldn't work...  
  
"By the powers that are bestowed within me, change my form to a trainer who's friendly!" The rhyme was lame, Judy knew it, but she also knew it would work. She ignored the yells and hysterical cries from her sisters as she felt herself melting into a human form. She had a heartbeat, she had a pulse...she had life.  
  
Judy opened her eyes to find herself in a forest. It was dark, and the trees overshadowed her meek figure.  
  
"Okay, where am I..." She talked to herself to reassure herself. It seemed to work for a moment, because soon she found herself at a huge stadium with houses around it.  
  
"Welcome, fellow trainer!" Someone unfamilier greeted her at the gates. "You ready to register?"  
  
Judy recognised him - Gary Oak. Pallet Town's second best Pokemon trainer. Second only to Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Gary!" she exclaimed, then realised what she'd done. He hadn't introduced himself and she knew his name. He raised an eyebrow and Judy thought of a coverup. "I'm Samantha Willows! We went to elementary Poketech together, remember?"   
  
She knew that was true. Gary had attended elementary Poketech with a girl called Samantha Willows...whether he remebered or not was another thing.  
  
"Samantha? Ohhh, I remember you! How are you?" Gary asked. Judy noticed the pokeballs clipped to his belt and thought about how strong he was. She hoped she wouldn't have to battle him.   
  
"I'm...great!" She did a good job with her disguise, considering the girl she was talking about had died in a house fire two years ago. "Is this your first time at the league?"  
  
"Nah, I've been here before. It's nothing new to me" Gary said in a voice that portrayed bragging.  
  
Judy nodded. "Right. Well, I'd better get going...my pokemon need treatment" she covered up. It was then she noticed Gary's gaze fixed upon her in a vacant stare. Her instincts told her what it was and she inwardly cringed. Oh no, no...I bet Sharon's done this just to spite me, she thought warily.   
  
"So do mine" Gary said. Judy smiled, but doubted herself inside, and they walked off to the league's pokemon center, with Gary hanging off every word she said.  
  
The pokemon center was full to the brim of sick, wounded, or generally unhealthy pokemon. Judy suddenly realised she had no pokeballs, let alone pokemon, and so discreetly gave herself some that clipped onto her belt.  
  
Not knowing what she got, she quietly handed the six balls over to Nurse Joy, who was being assisted by her cousins, sisters, and in-laws, considering the mad rush.  
  
"Okay, let's see...Butterfree, Starmie, Vileplume, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, and Golbat" Nurse Joy registered their names on a computer.  
  
Golbat? Urgh, there had to be an odd one...  
  
"So Samantha, where do you live now?" Gary asked in genuine interest.  
  
Judy didn't miss a beat. "New Bark Town."  
  
"Ah, you came all the way from Johto? The town where winds of new beginnings blow...yeah, I've been there before." Gary revived his brief Johto travels when he was twelve. "It's a really pretty town" he smiled dopily.  
  
Judy grinned back, and scowled when he turned away. She'd get Sharon for this, if it was the last thing she ever...  
  
"Samantha Willows, your pokemon are ready for battle" Nurse Joy announced. Judy gratefully took her pokemon and got ready to leave, when the familiar voice called out again.  
  
"Hey Samantha, I'm battling on the ice field at eleven o'clock tomorrow. Maybe you wanna...I dunno, come watch or something?" Gary asked, the small traces of nervousness inside of him coming through in his words.  
  
Judy smiled. "Maybe." It was the only word she said before she opened the door and ran out of the pokemon center as quickly as she had entered this strange, mortal world.  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to any Golbat lovers out there, if there are any, but ah well, something odd had to go in there and either way I was gonna get flamed for using any kind of Pokemon! Take the time to review this piece of, I guess you could call it writing if you really wanted to, hehe! 


	7. Ashley's Unwanted Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything I write in here except my ideas!  
  
A/N: Alrighty, not much to say here, except read it and review it!   
  
Ashley sighed as the plane wheels hit the runway. A twelve hour flight she had just endured had ended, and she was ready to leave this damn cattle hauling thing they called an aircraft.  
  
She grabbed her make-up bag and tried to shove through the other economy class passengers, but the crush was too much for her, and she stayed back, not wanting to ruin her hair.  
  
"We welcome all visitors from California to Indigo Plateau - the home of fierce competitions and victorious trainers!" The recording then droned on about the history of the league, and as Ashley stepped out of the plane, she wondered how she was going to survive two weeks of nothing but pokemon, pokemon trainers, and relatives she never knew she had.  
  
After the grueling customs and baggage collection, Ashley hailed a taxi, wishing it was a limo or something more dignified, for the ten minute drive to Indigo Stadium. She was lucky to get a one bedroom room on the actual plateau as a spectator, and the nerves had no trouble getting to her stomach.  
  
"Thankyou very much." Ashley muttered the words and paid the driver with a generous tip before heading through the huge gates. Heading to a world she never knew existed.  
  
After being handed her key, she found her tiny house with no trouble, and smiled. It was, in her category, a little dingy, but she finally felt free. Independant. It was just a shame nobody was there to share it with her. A journalist of some kind had to be around here somewhere...  
  
But then again, what would they say? They knew she was adopted, they knew all about her biological parents, however, they didn't know where Ashley had retreated for the next two weeks. And she planned to keep it very top secret.  
  
By the time she freshened up and applied some make-up it was three in the afternoon. She sighed. Ash was probably on the edge of his seat wondering what she was doing here. Then again, it might affect his battling if she told him now.   
  
"When are you battling, Ash?" she asked herself as she tapped into the computer's database. "Shit, not tomorrow!" she exclaimed. She was hoping she could give herself a little more time to prepare herself, but she'd have to do it tomorrow after his battle. He'd probably lose, and if he didn't, it would give him time to adapt before his big matches.  
  
That took up all of fifteen minutes, and Ashley wished she could declare how bored she was to someone so they could entertain her. There didn't seem to be any cinemas, theme parks, malls or anything here. Every shop that lined the streets was full of Pokemon toys, clothes, and even real live ones.   
  
Nonetheless, boredom gave way, and she grabbed her purse and headed outside. A descreet disguise of sunglasses, a hat and a shawl was used to avoid any journalists.  
  
"Hey Miss, come here!" Ashley turned around but couldn't see anyone she recognised. She shrugged and kept on walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Who the hell is..." Ashley never finished her sentance. Her mouth was covered by an unfamlier hand and she tried to scream but it came out as a muffled cry.  
  
"Don't squirm and we won't hurt you." She heard someone whisper the statement in her ear, and she stopped wriggling. The hand slowly removed itself from her mouth, but she kept quiet.  
  
"What a good girl." A man in about his late teens with lavender hair looked down on her as he stood up, next to a girl with long red hair and a very exposing outfit. A Meowth was only knee-height with Ashley, but looked viscious enough to do some serious damage.  
  
"How would you like to do a little job for us and make some big cash?" the girl asked.  
  
Ashley gulped, but kept her poise. "I have got big cash. My father's trust fund is bigger than your hair even. Hard to believe, huh?" she smirked.  
  
The girl scowled. "Do you like Pokemon?"   
  
"Not particularly, no" Ashley mumbled.  
  
The two people looked at each other in what seemed like panic. "You wouldn't want to bring us back a cute Pikachu, little girl?" the guy asked.  
  
"I'm fifteen and I hate Pokemon! Leave me alone!" Ashley yelled and ran for dear life, ignoring the cries from the two queer people.  
  
"James, we can't get ANYONE to do this for us!" the girl whined from the ally.  
  
"I know, Jessie. Even money isn't working now" James agreed in disappoinment.  
  
"Ain't you two ever heard dat saying? If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself!" Meowth butted in, only to be met by Jessie's hard-hitting mallet.  
  
"She was a fiesty one. She'd be good for the organisation. Watch your back, little girl. Hating Pokemon is only the more reason to want to steal them!" Jessie laughed as she said the sentance, scaring James and Meowth a little.  
  
Ashley ran until she reached the entrance to the main stadium. It was closed for the next five days until everyone had finished battling on the first four grounds, that were all withing walking distance from her current position.  
  
"Maybe I'm not ready for the big wide world after all" Ashley panted, recalling her father's words. She crumpled to the ground and began to sob into her knees, for once not caring about her mascara running or her cheeks going blotchy. She just let it all flow. She knew this shouldn't be happening to her, it wasn't *right*.  
  
Ashley only looked up for a second, but caught sight of a female trainer with six pokeballs clipped to her side, walking around like she was a little lost. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment, but the other girl's eyes widened in what seemed...surprise?  
  
She came rushing over and Ashley felt a little tense. She wondered whether to run or not, but had no time to think about it as the girl approached.  
  
"Don't cry, A.C. Things will get better" the girl said as she rested her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley felt a surge of electricity charge through her body as the two made contact, and lifted her tear-stained face in confusion. But by the time she did, the girl was gone, leaving Ashley with one question in her mind:  
  
How did she know Ashley's intials?   
  
  
A/N: Chapter 7 now done! Yay! Hoped you liked it! Please review, I LOVE getting reviews! :) 


End file.
